thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown (OMD)
This is the seventh episode of Old Man Dwight. Story *The group walks up to the first nuclear plant. Alec: There it is. The first nuclear power plant we have to destroy. Each of you, grab a bomb and plant it somewhere. *Dwight walks into an equipment room and plants a bomb. Dwight: The first bomb has been planted. *Cecil and Chris walk into a boiler room and plant their bombs. Cecil: The second and third bombs have been planted. *Denise, Kaylee, Harley, and Derek walk into a reactor shaft and plant their bombs. Derek: The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh bombs have been planted. *Nick walks into the thermal control room. As he plants his bomb, someone shows up behind him. Nick: Who are you? Marco: I am Marco. I am a member of a group calling themselves "El Fuego". Nick: Still, I want to know what you're doing here. Marco: We are trying to create a cure for this wretched infection. Sorry we created the super walkers. Nick: You got a dad killed! Marco: I didn't know that it was personal. Remove that bomb if you want to see the end of the infection. But, if you want to destroy all of our research, go plant that bomb. The choice is yours. *Marco leaves. Nick decides to plant the bomb. Nick: The eighth bomb has been planted. *Wendy and Alec walk into the waste processing facility to plant their bombs. Alec: The ninth and tenth bombs have been planted. *Jeremy and Alex walk towards the thermal reactor and plant their bombs. Alex: The tenth and eleventh bombs have been planted. *Nick walks out to find more about Marco and "El Fuego". Nick: I'm gonna find out what this guy's problem is. *Nick contacts Alec on the radio. Nick: Alec. Alec: Yes Nick. Nick: I think I found someone here. His name is Marco, and he's researching a cure. Alec: Let's just hope he's not a threat. Nick: Yeah. Marco: So I found out who your leader is. Nick: Marco, how did you know what frequency I use? Marco: I saw your radio. It's just a matter of time before I could hack your radio. Alec: Now, he's a problem. Marco: I heard that. In person. *A beating sound can be heard from the radio. Alec: No! No! NOOOOO! *The radio cuts off. Nick: What did you do to Alec? *The group regroups at the entry hallway. Cecil: Where's Alec? Nick: Some guy named Marco had kidnapped him. Chris: Not my brother! Someone, do something! Nick: We'll find him. Kaylee: Should we detonate the bombs? Nick: No, Alec might still he in this building. Detonating the bombs might kill Alec. Chris: That's settled. We'll find my brother, and then we'll detonate the bombs. Dwight: Let's go find Alec! *A unknown woman calls Nick. Kelsey: Hello, Nick. Nick: Who are you? Kelsey: I am Kelsey. Friend of Marco's. Now, we have your friend. Nick: Give him back! Kelsey: Not until you disarm the bombs. Nick: Never gonna happen. Kelsey: Then, you will never see him alive. *Nick hangs up. Nick: One of Marco's friends called. She says they'll kill Alec if we don't disarm the bombs. Cecil: Well, that isn't gonna happen. Nick: Derek, did you work for a radio company, or did you not? Derek: I did. Nick: I want you to trace the origin of the calls. That will lead us to Alec. Derek: Yes, sir. Cast *Dwight *Cecil Black *Denise *Alex *Alec Smith *Chris Smith *Nick Wilson *Wendy *Kaylee *Harley Scott *Derek Scott *Jeremy Scott *Marco *Kelsey (Voice Only) Deaths None Trivia